


Tricks and Treat Drabble

by AlexHunt



Category: Red Carpet Diaries, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This takes place between RCD 2 and 3. Alex is in New York filming The Diagnosis. Thomas comes out for a couple of days to visit her. This is a standalone story within my Long Distance series timeframe [https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739599/chapters/49275182]*Tricks and Treat quote from thedatingdivas for trick or treat date idea.





	Tricks and Treat Drabble

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

Alex’s fingers wandered through Thomas’s thick hair as they laid face to face in bed. “Thank you for coming.”

“There is nowhere else I’d rather be,” Thomas kissed her nose. “I love you, my Alex.”

“I love you so much.” Alex’s lips brushed against his softly and sweetly. Her mouth lingered over his as she savored the warmth of his breath on her. 

“I wish I didn’t have to get back.” Thomas’s fingers caressed her cheek.

“Me too,” Alex whispered. “But I know we’ll be okay because through all the tricks life throws at us, you will always be my biggest treat.”

“You’re such a dork,” Thomas tried to hide his smile as his lips connected with hers again.


End file.
